Problem: If $x \oplus y = x^{2}+2y^{2}$, find $-1 \oplus 1$.
Explanation: Substitute in $x = -1$ and $y = 1$ to get $(-1)^{2}+2(1^{2})$ Simplify the expression to get $3$.